The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which two semiconductor chips for contactless communication, which are laminated one on another, are mounted on a wiring board, and further relates to a method of manufacturing the device. The invention particularly relates to optimization of a lamination form of two semiconductor chips and arrangement of pads, and further to a technique effective when applied, for example, to an IC card or a mobile communication terminal having a contactless communication interface.
As described in Patent Document 1, the high-frequency contactless communication interface mode to be applied to IC cards, etc., include: Type A and Type B, which are compliant with ISO (International Organization for Standardization/IEC (International Electrical Commission) 14443; NFC (Near Field Communication 212 kbps passive mode compliant with ISO/IEC 18092; and the like. The semiconductor devices capable of handling these contactless communication interface modes include both a device that individually handles one communication mode and a device that handles each of the aforementioned three communication modes, as described in Patent Document 1.
The carrier frequency of each of the aforementioned Type A, Type B, and NFC 212 kbps passive mode (for convenience, referred to as Type C) is 13.56 MHz, which is equal to those of the others. The modulation mode of a received signal is 100% ASK in Type A, ASK 10% in Type B, and ASK 10% in Type C. The bit coding of a transmission/received signal is performed to be compliant with each specification, and accordingly different from each other.
In Patent Document 1, a semiconductor integrated circuit is disclosed, which is configured: to determine which specification a received signal is compliant with; and to perform signal decoding and secure processing in accordance with the type compliant with the determination result. Such a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a power supply circuit, a demodulation circuit, a modulation circuit, a contactless control circuit that performs determination of a communication type and encoding/decoding processing of transmission/received data, and a data processing circuit that performs secure processing, such as encoding/decoding for transmission/reception and authentication. It is said that such a semiconductor integrated circuit may have a single-chip structure or a multi-chip structure as well. When a multi-chip structure is adopted, it is said that: the power supply circuit, the demodulation circuit, the modulation circuit, and the contactless control circuit may be mounted in a first semiconductor chip; and, a RAM, a ROM, a CPU, an EEPROM, and an interface circuit with the first chip may be in a second semiconductor chip.